Primer Amor
by fuxefuxe
Summary: Las promesas son para siempre. ChibiZoSan minific.


Aquí estoy, colgando mi primer minific de One Piece en español. Es un relato corto que escribí hace un tiempo, quería esperar a traducirlo al inglés para colgar las dos versiones, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo (ni muchas ganas XD) de traducir. Así que pongo esto, a ver si me voy animando.

La idea del fic viene de una canción en inglés de Nightwish, llamada "Kiss when your lips are still red". Es una balada preciosa, si no la conocéis os animo a que la escuchéis.

**Pareja:** Zoro, Sanji.

**Timeline:** AU

**Rating:** K

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnífico Eiichiro Oda.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Tomemos ese árbol, por ejemplo. A primera vista todo el mundo diría que es un roble, en no muy buen estado, por cierto. Lo que casi nadie sabe es que es el fuerte del séptimo de caballería, la torre observatorio de la Nasa, el palo mayor de un galeón pirata. Y por supuesto, lo que menos gente sabe todavía es que la raída, gastada y olvidada maleta de cuero que aloja en su tronco hueco es en realidad un cofre del tesoro. Hace falta alguien muy especial que sea capaz de ver ese tipo de cosas. Por eso será nuestro secreto.<p>

¿Quieres saber otro secreto? Este árbol es mucho más; es un punto de encuentro, un guardián, _un confidente. _Y hoy será su última noche. Dicen que está enfermo y que es mejor cortarlo. No importa. Ha tenido una buena y larga vida. Pero antes de partir quiere dejar algo tras de sí. Contar su historia. Por eso estamos tú y yo aquí.

Escuchemos.

_Érase una vez..._una noche de invierno. Las nubes y el viento se habían retirado dejando al bosque sin más compañía que la de la nieve y las estrellas. Una solitaria nota verdosa resaltaba vívida en el marco blanco y negro.

– ¡No me puedo creer lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser, cabeza de alga!

La nota verdosa resultó ser la cabeza de un niño de unos 12 años, que se giró airado ante la voz que lo interpeló.

– ¡Cállate, ceja rizada! ¡Llegas tarde!

La voz pertenecía a otro niño, rubio y de ojos azules.

– ¿Tarde? - contestó acercándose a grandes zancadas – Se suponía que hoy no íbamos a quedar.

El niño de cabellos verdes y tez morena, que de mayor quiere ser samurai y cuyo nombre es Zoro, pareció enfadarse aún más ante la contestación.

– ¿Quién dijo eso?

El niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que de mayor quiere ser chef y cuyo nombre es Sanji, puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡No lo dijo nadie, estúpido! Pero cualquier persona normal sabría que no iba a venir después de lo que pasó por la mañana con Nami-chan.

– ¡Lo único que hice fue decirle que dejara de meterse con Chopper! - contestó Zoro.

– ¡Eres un bruto que no sabe cómo tratar a una señorita!

– ¿Señorita? ¿Quién? - preguntó desconcertado Zoro - ¿Nami?

Sanji clavó un dedo enguantado en el pecho de su amigo:

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Nami, cabeza musgo! Además, ¿cuántas horas llevas aquí? ¿Dos? Después de la primera hora deberías haberte dado por vencido, menos mal que tu tío piensa que estás en mi casa; si no, la que se habría montado.

– ¡No llevaría tanto tiempo aquí si tú hubieras cumplido tu promesa y venido a la hora que quedamos! - contestó Zoro clavando un aterido (y ciertamente no enguantado) dedo en el pecho del otro.

Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¡¿Y además saliste sin guantes? - gritó mientras se quitaba los suyos y se los ofrecía - ¡Toma, ponte estos!

– ¡No me hacen falta!

– ¿Eres estúpido? ¡Si tienes las manos congeladas!

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Sanji dio un paso y cogiéndole de la mano por la muñeca intentó ponerle el guante.

– ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Venga, póntelos!

– ¡Sí que importa! ¡Una promesa es una promesa! - gritó Zoro al tiempo que tiraba los guantes al suelo de un manotazo.

Sanji miró fijamente los guantes. Sin decir palabra, se agachó, les sacudió la nieve y se los guardó en el bolsillo. La verdad era que le había dicho cosas muy fuertes a Zoro en la pelea de esa mañana y no había acudido a la cita por miedo a que el otro no se presentase. Sólo después de una hora consiguió armarse de valor y salir de casa.

Zoro temblaba como una hoja, pero estaba resuelto a no moverse de ahí hasta arreglar esto. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero últimamente no soportaba ver a Sanji con Nami, sentía que lo estaba dejando de lado. Por eso por la mañana la emprendió contra ella.

El temblor de Zoro era cada vez más evidente y Sanji no pudo evitar sentir cómo la culpa lo inundaba ante el pálido rostro de su amigo.

– ¿Por qué no viniste a mi casa en vez de esperar aquí?- preguntó con voz suave, casi con timidez.

Si no estuviera tan muerto de frío Zoro se habría sonrojado, de eso estaba seguro. Se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a calentarlas en un intento de ganar tiempo.

– No sé... - contestó inseguro – no estaba seguro de que quisieras verme allí.

– ¿Eres tonto? - contestó indignado Sanji - ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Una estúpida pelea no va a cambiar eso!

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro y Sanji sintió como el nudo que se había formado en su estómago esa mañana desaparecía.

– ¡Anda, trae! - dijo con impaciencia, uniendo sus manos a las de Zoro y frotándolas enérgicamente para darle calor.

– ¡Me las puedo arreglar solo!

– ¡Cierra el pico!

En condiciones normales, eso bastaría para empezar una pelea entre ellos, pero se ve que el frío estaba afectando a Zoro porque no protestó más.

– Esto no está funcionando – dijo Sanji –. Lo mejor sería que te pusieras mis guantes y nos fuéramos a mi casa.

– ¡No!

– ¿Por qué no? - preguntó irritado el rubio – Hace un frío de narices y se me está empezando a congelar el culo.

Zoro no respondió. ¿Cómo decirle a Sanji que no se atrevía a moverse de ahí hasta que estuviera seguro de que había vuelto todo a la normalidad?

Sanji gruñó ante la reacción de su amigo. A veces era más terco que una mula.

– ¡Está bien, nos quedamos, pero dame tus manos entonces!

– ¿Para qué? - preguntó desconfiado Zoro.

Sanji entornó los ojos. Corrección. Más terco que 10 mulas.

– ¡Cállate de una vez y dámelas!

Por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos, Zoro hizo lo que se le pedía. Si Sanji hubiera estado menos preocupado no habría dudado en meterse con él, pero dada la situación, cogió las manos que se le ofrecían y las metió en sus bolsillos.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¡Intentar calentar tus manos, imbécil! Ya que no quieres mis guantes y tampoco quieres ir a casa es la única cosa que se me ocurre. ¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte, para variar?

– Psé, lo que tú digas.

Se quedaron callados. A medida que las manos de Zoro entraban en calor, Sanji sentía cómo el nudo de su estómago se hacía más fuerte.

– Lo siento – susurró, sus ojos buscando los de Zoro -. No iban en serio las cosas que te dije.

La sorpresa se pintó durante un segundo en el rostro del moreno antes de que contestara:

– Lo siento yo también – contestó devolviendo la mirada -. La verdad es que estaba cabreado con Nami porque pensé que la preferías a ella y que te habías olvidado de nuestra promesa.

– Nami no tiene nada que ver con nuestra promesa – protestó el rubio con fuerza.

– Lo sé, – contestó volviendo a bajar la mirada. Una expresión muy parecida a la vergüenza apareció en su rostro – pero últimamente pasas más tiempo con ella que con el resto de la pandilla y apenas vienes ya por aquí. - terminó la frase pegando una patada distraída a un montículo de nieve.

Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Apoyando su frente contra la de Zoro dijo:

– Y yo pensaba que preferías a la pandilla antes que a mí, por eso buscaba a Nami.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! -protestó Zoro levantando la vista - La pandilla mola, pero tú serás siempre mi mejor amigo.

Ignorando las mariposas de su estómago ante la deslumbrante sonrisa del rubio, siguió:

– Además, me prometiste que cuando fuera el samurai más fuerte del mundo, tú serías el chef más grande y te encargarías de mi banquete de la victoria. ¡No puedes rajarte ahora! - exclamó apretando con fuerza las manos de Sanji.

– ¿Quién dice que me vaya a rajar? - contestó enfadado, devolviendo el apretón - ¡Te haré un banquete tan espectacular que será famoso durante siglos!

– ¿Prometido?

– ¡Prometido!

Estallaron en carcajadas.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir, cabeza hueca?

– ¡No tientes tu suerte, fideo!

– Muy ingenioso, como siempre.

– ¡Mira quién habla!

Se callaron, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de moverse.

– Deberíamos irnos ya, seguro que mi padre se está empezando a preocupar.

– Ya...y mi tío debe estar de camino para buscarme.

– Sí...

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio entre los dos.

– Oye, Sanji... - titubeó Zoro.

– ¿Sí?

– Seremos amigos hasta la muerte – afirmó convencido.

– ¡Claro! - sonrió ampliamente, frotando su nariz suavemente contra la del moreno – Para siempre...

Fue como la más fugaz de las brisas, que en su seno lleva el calor de la primavera que está por venir.

_Para siempre._

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido :)<p> 


End file.
